Rose (Street Fighter)
|-|Street Fighter Alpha-Street Fighter IV= |-|Street Fighter V= Summary Rose is a Street Fighter character who makes her first appearance in Street Fighter Alpha. She is a fortune teller from Italy who attacks with Soul Power. She shares a soul with M. Bison and has bested him in battle in the past. After learning that she shares the same soul power as Bison, Rose realized that there is no feasible way for her to permanantly defeat him on her own. During her search to find the one who is destined to defeat Bison, she encounters Ryu, and believes he is the only hope against Bison. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-B Name: Rose Origin: Street Fighter Alpha Gender: Female Age: 32 Classification: Human, Fortune Teller Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Soul Power (Can use it for Precognition, Chi Manipulation, Duplication, Energy Absorption/Reflection, Lightning Manipulation, and Sealing) Attack Potency: At least City level (Defeated Alpha M. Bison) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Can keep up with Alpha M. Bison) Lifting Strength: Class 100 Striking Strength: At least City Class Durability: At least City level (Can take attacks from Ryu and Alpha M. Bison) Stamina: Very high Range: Standard melee range. Extended melee range for Scarf attacks. At least tens of meters with projectiles. Standard Equipment: Her scarf Intelligence: Above Average (Has precognition and a vast knowledge of soul energy. Is capable enough in combat to take down M. Bison and clash with Ryu) Weaknesses: In cases where Rose exerts all of her soul energy, she passes out from exhaustion. This is how Bison was able escape, using her body as a vessel in the events of Street Fighter Alpha 3. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Soul Spark:' Rose uses her Soul Power to channel energy through the scarf she is wearing, unleashing a projectile. *'Soul Spiral:' Rose dashes forward and drills her scarf into the opponent, charring them with Soul Power. *'Soul Reflect:' Rose swings her scarf in a circular motion in front of her. This can be used to either reflect or absorb energy based projectiles. *'Soul Throw:' Rose jumps up, sparkling with Soul Power, and attempts to grab an airborne opponent; if successful, she burns them with her Soul Power and throws them down to the ground violently. *'Aura Soul Spark:' When she has enough energy, Rose can spin around quickly and fire a multi-hitting Soul Spark. *'Soul Satellite: '''When she has enough energy, Rose can generate two spheres of Soul Energy, which revolve around her. These spheres rotate around her, and disappear after a short time. They are capable of hitting the opponent, disappearing once they do. *'Illusion Spark: Rose proceeds to extend her scarf towards the opponent. If it hits, the scarf will wrap around the opponent's arm. Rose then sends a massive surge of Soul Power through the enemy, dealing massive damage. Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Street Fighter Category:Psychics Category:Duplication Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Chi Users Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Humans Category:Absorption Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Card Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Energy Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Protagonists Category:Tier 7